


March 4, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl was correct about him failing to protect her from the Smallville villain seconds earlier.





	March 4, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl was correct about him failing to protect her from the Smallville villain seconds earlier and he refused to glance at the bruises on her arms.

THE END


End file.
